


Anticipation

by aplethoraofthings



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/pseuds/aplethoraofthings
Summary: They’ve been doing this verbal tango for the better part of an hour now and honestly, Eichi is sick of it.





	

They’ve been doing this verbal tango for the better part of an hour now and honestly, Eichi is sick of it. Joking, flirting, Eichi trying and failing to seduce Wataru. Really though, Wataru should have know from the second he walked in the door, why else would he call for him at midnight? Instead he had just chastised him for being up so late, made himself comfortable on the loveseat, and started nattering on about basically nonsense. It wasn’t boring, no, Wataru would never bore him, but when the classic “slide into his lap and look at him through your lashes” (it’s a...working title) had earned him nothing but a kiss on the forehead, he had a right to be frustrated.

“Wataru…” Eichi tries to interrupt Wataru’s gushing about the success of his latest play. He tries to, but suddenly his face his face is smushed into the sofa’s leather cushions. Or more accurately, he’s been tipped over one arm of the loveseat so that his toes barely brush the floor and even when he turns his head he can’t really see Wataru behind him. He can feel him though, those warm, skilled hands finally touching him, cupping his ass and sliding down his back, taking the loose t-shirt he’s wearing with it. Eichi’s breath grows short with every inch of skin being exposed to the cool air, with the brush of his soft shirt against his nipples, with Wataru’s hand toying with the hem of his pants…

“Ah, I surprised you, no? Of course I did! Timing is everything, as I’m sure you’re aware. Becoming so pent up in your frustrations, so focused on your goal, left you oh so vulnerable! Ah, but now that you’ve gotten what you want, it leaves you trembling with...”

There’s the creak of the couch as Wataru probably leans on the arm, and then his lips are right by Eichi’s ear, whispering: “...anticipation.”

It is difficult to not laugh at the dumb joke(one of his few weaknesses) but Eichi manages, turning his head to frown at his lover. Tangling his hand in those locks that look like the finest white silk, Eichi yanks Wataru closer. 

“‘Gotten what I want’? My lovely Wataru, I won’t be satisfied until you’ve fucked me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. If you need a more...vivid image, I would be more than happy to provide.”

Being blunt and short to the point is not Eichi’s preferred way of doing things, but it works just as well in a pinch.

Besides, there’s little more gratifying than seeing Wataru flustered. Those sharp eyes, like perfectly polished amethyst, growing wide in surprise before darting off to the side. His cheeks go pink, then red as his words sink in. Suddenly, Eichi is not holding Wataru’s hair, but a bunch of roses in the same hue. They turn red when Eichi drops them, standing out from the pale carpet. Behind him he hears the short huff of startled laughter even as his hips get lifted and his pants get slid off to land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

He's exposed now, the only clothes he wears now bunched around his shoulder blades. He should be cold, being laid bare like this, but in a position this revealing it only makes the heat pooling in his stomach spread throughout the rest of him. One of Wataru's hands makes it’s way down Eichi’s back, then onto his chest. His hands are warm, the pads of his fingers slightly calloused but still soft enough. It’s a simple brush of his thumb against Eichi’s half-hard nipple, but he spreads his legs like a whore just the same. Wataru laughs again behind him, but it’s lower and breathier. Is he, too, just as eager as him?

“You seemed so angry, but your eyes were smiling, Eichi. I appreciate you playing your role, but as should one not laugh as they please? Laughter is a rare in this day and age! Even if it is a fool such as I that you laugh at, please do not contain your joy! That aside, I would never dream to deprive you of your desires. Patience is a virtue, but I would rather die than be a waste of your time.”

Wataru’s other hand comes back to rest just above the back of one knee. It slowly makes its way up his thigh, then over to his cock where it hangs heavy between his legs. It twitches at the light touch that’s trailing up and up and up…

...and over to the left, squeezing his ass which is nice, but despite that nice little speech it’s also Not Giving Eichi What He Wants. He won’t throw a fit, he can be a little more patient. Probably. Maybe. Sort of. Still, he does feel like he's being teased again, and thus asks: 

“Is this payback for flustering you? I only acted in retaliation, you know.”

“Payback? Ufufu, you have got me all wrong, Eichi! I am simply luxuriating in this wonderful view I have here. Ah, but that is too indulgent, no? Indeed, one as exalted as you does not have time to be anxiously waiting for as long as I have kept you. A dire mistake on my part. However, I did not plan to take up too much more time, and I am sure you will not be disappointed.”

Ah, how can he resist, when tempted so?

“I don’t quite know what you see in this disgusting body of mine, and you could never disappoint. Just hurry up, yes?”

“Yes, yes.”

Wataru’s thumb and index finger lightly pink Eichi’s nipple, and a soft whimper works it’s way out of his throat. That pinch turn into a light tug that leaves Eichi gasping, nails scratching at the leather beneath him. The hand on his ass squeezes again, but this time Wataru’s thumb presses into the soft flesh, spreading him. 

“Ah-ahh…”

Eichi can’t help but moan at the feeling, clenching down. It feels a little embarrassing even though it’s just Wataru there, but God is it good. Wataru’s thumb slips on Eichi’s sweat slicked skin, and he readjust his grip closer only to spread him again. A wave of heat pulses through him, leaving Eichi panting against the hand by his mouth. His nails dig into the leather again, clawing now, leaving claw marks behind. Thankfully, Wataru seems to take pity on him, because the next time his fingers touch him they are slick, circling once, twice before they plunge inside. Eichi is so into it that there’s no resistance, a slick slow slide that leaves him keening loud and high. 

It’s truly amazing the way Wataru can unravel him, making him rut and whine like a dog in heat. Two fingers brush his prostate, then rub just right. Sweat beads at the back of his knees, cool against his hot skin, running down his calf on onto the floor. The hand on his chest moves to toy with the other nipple, and Eichi chokes on a moan. He’s close, so close, heat and pressure and that unmistakeable feeling making him twitch, muscles tensing and untensing at random. Wataru is saying something, but it’s hard to focus on words, so much easier to just let those beautiful, melodious tones wash over him. Eichi’s moans fade in and out when Wataru picks up the pace, voice leaving and returning like the tides of the sea. 

Suddenly his chest is cold, and Wataru is pumping his cock, grip warm and firm. All Eichi can squeak out is “Wataru, wait!” before it’s all over.

To Wataru’s credit, he stops, fingers still as Eichi twitches around them. Really, all of him is twitching, small spasms shaking through him as he stares through unfocused vision at the coffee table. There’s a little puddle under his mouth, drool cooling on his cheek, but his lips are dried by his panting. Wataru pulls him up once the last dregs of pleasure pass, making it easier to breathe, though now his neck is sore from being stretched and pressed against the sofa like that. He just feels floppy now, a little light headed, and somehow they’re on the other, longer couch which was not just defiled. Eichi snuggles against Wataru’s side, absorbing his warmth. His shoulders are so nice and broad, firm but still soft. He smells good too, something spicy and mysterious, making him bury his nose against him to breathe him in more.

“Eichi?” Wataru shakes Eichi’s shoulder, a note of concern in his voice.

“Hm?” Ah, was he getting distracted again? That seems to be happening more lately.

“You asked me to stop earlier, did you not? I must ask that you be more mindful of your health, overdoing it like that would be a tragedy the world can not afford!”

If Wataru has anymore to say, it gets cut off when Eichi’s hand flops over his mouth, fingers resting over Wataru’s nose. He won’t keep it there too long, he gets rowdy if he can’t talk at will. Maybe he should gag him sometime, see how he’ll escape, see if he’ll get genuinely angry. Tempting, tempting...but he needs to focus on the now, he shouldn’t think of a future he might not have.

“I wanted you to stop because I didn’t want to finish too fast. You feel so nice inside me, so I was hoping you would put it in...ah, it seems that I still need to work on my stamina.”

Wataru’s flush spreads down his neck, adam’s apple bobbing when he gulps, most uncharacteristically. So cute. Eichi’s hands slides down Wataru’s face, then down his chest to rest on his crotch.

“We still could do that, if you would like. There’s nothing stopping us, not even the threat of tomorrow!”

“Maybe, but I’d be too sore if we did it right now, so let me just jerk you off instead.”

Eichi’s eyes are too heavy to look up and see the embarrassed face he’s surely making, but that’s okay, he can imagine it. Instead he just looks down at his hand, pawing weakly at Wataru’s belt as if that will make it open.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, a fool such as me shouldn’t be tended to for such carnal things by one as exalted as yourself…”

“Mm, but I want to. Keito’s said I should take better care of my things, and spoiling you is like spoiling myself anyways. Even though you made me wait so long it was definitely worth it, so really I don’t even feel annoyed anymore. Besides, an opportunity to see you come undone is one that I would rather die than miss.”

Wataru lets out a laugh at that, leaning them both back.

“Well, if that’s how it is, then I see no reason to to refuse. Not that I would ever refuse you, Eichi. Though I‘m afraid I must remind you that I am the world’s, no, the known universe's HIbiki Wataru! Do try to remember, Eichi!”

Eichi watches Wataru’s belt come undone and pants unzip on their own, feels him shift his weight to let him lift up his hips obligingly. Eichi snaches the hem, not caring about the red marks he made by scratching a bit of skin. Maybe he was wrong about being annoyed. Really, could Wataru stop reminding him already? Just let a dying man indulge for a bit. Or forever.

Just this once though, he’ll let the startled gasp Wataru gives when Eichi bites his neck be apology enough.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like the dumb joke
> 
> ...i liked the dumb joke


End file.
